khazmodanfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Культ Волка
Культ Волка (англ Wolf Cult, aka Wolfcult) — имеющая истоки в верованиях друидов косы секта, основанная на учении и заветах Первого Вожака, описанных в книге "Чистота Сущности". Вероучением культа является проповедование иной формы существования — формы стаи, обретаемой с проклятием воргенов. Целью секты было распространение проклятия и поиск Косы Элуны. Приблизительно возникло в конце Третьей Войны, после пробуждения воргенов из Изумрудного Сна. История Возникновение thumb|265px|Возникновение формы стаиПредпосылками возникновение культа стало создание ночных эльфов формы стаи, обративших друидов в воргенов. Опасные и необузданные, они были заключены Малфурионом Яростью Бури в Изумрудный Сон, где им было суждено пребывать вечно. Однако многие годы спустя во время Третьей Войны, воргены были возвращены в материальный план Архимагом Аругалом с целью защитить Гилнеас. Исследуя работы могущественного волшебника, Ура, он связался с неизвестными ему существами, заточенными, как ему показалось в ином измерении. Лидер друидов косы, Первый Вожак, воспользовался способностями Аругала и обратил его в своего союзника, поскольку найти Косу Элуны он был не в состоянии самостоятельно. Посредством Архимага он распространил влияние проклятия и свою веру по Серебрянному борWorld of Warcraft: Curse of the Worgenу. Вскоре эмиссары Культа Волка направились в Сумеречный Лес, где погиб последний владелец косы, Велинда Песнь ЗвездWorld of Warcraft: Dark Riders. Сыны Аругала thumb|200pxВ Серебряном Бору главным оплотом Культа Волка стала Крепость Темного Клыка, где укрылся Аругал, в своем безумии объявивший воргенов своими детьмиWorld of Wacraft: Curse the of Worgen, выпуск 5 Из крепости велось дальнейшее распространение проклятия воргенов, охватившее местные поселения, дороги, леса. Веру верховного мага вскоре принял и совет Деревни Погребальных КостровЗадание: Засада в деревне, поспособствовав обращению жителей деревни. Рост популяции воргенов вызвал в конце концов привел Отрекшихся к открытой войне против Архимага и его детей. Так впоследствии стражами смерти Темной Госпожи был отвоеван Серебрянный рудникЗадание: Безрассудство Аругала , а позже предпринято дерзкое убийство представителей ратуши Деревни Погребальных костров. И несмотря на сопротивление сыновей Аругала, силы Орды подобрались к главному оплоту архимага, и во время штурма низвергли безумного архимагаЗадание: Смерть Аругалу! . Культ Волка Седых Холмов thumb|252px|[[Деревня Солнцестояния - один из центров культа на севере]]В ходе сражения за Крепость Темного Клыка, верховный маг Аругал пал в бою от меча искателей приключений: его голова была отделена от тела и вывезена в Подгород в качестве дара Темной Госпоже Сильване, а прочие останки были захоронены в безымянной могиле неподалеку от Деревни Погребальных Костров. Однако имя верховного мага не было забыто надолго: ему предстояло возродиться, дабы возглавить Культ Волка опять. Аругал был восскрешен четырьмя мракопадшими: принцем Келсетом, Валанаром, Теральдисом и Атеранном, которые подняли Аругала в виде призрака по приказу Короля ЛичаЗадание: Видения из прошлого. В соответствии с наставлениями короля мертвых, верховный маг направился в Нордскол в Седые Холмы, где принялся за распространение проклятия воргенов. Из своего нового оплота, Башни Темного Клыка, он подчинил своей вере звероловов севера, живущих в деревне Солнцестояния и Среброречье. Однако нашлись те, кто вызвался против Аругала и его последователей. Дочь погибшего от рук посвященных Культа Волка Михаила, Саша, вместе с искателями приключений разыскала новое пристанище темного волшебника. В ходе сражения на острове Кровавой Луны, Аругал был окончательно остановлен, и северная ветвь секты потеряла духовного лидера и руководителяЗадание: Час ворга, завершение:'' "One thing's for sure... we won't be seeing him around these parts any longer."''. Остаются достаточно неясными причины, по которым Король Лич возродил Аругала. Ранее воргены уже становились помехой у Плети, воспрепятствовав ей захватить Гилнеас. Более того известна особенность воргенов, по которой они становятся невосприимчивы к воздействию чумы. Возможно, Артас не знал об этом, что маловероятно, или, что более кажется реальным, решил подчинить себе ту силу, которая невосприимчива его воздействию. Хотя, и эта цель кажется несколько странной, поскольку Культ Волка в Среброречье был обезглавлен и не представлял достаточной угрозы, активность же секты в Гилнеасе Плети была врядли известна. Культ Волка в Гилнеасе thumb|252px|[[Первый Вожак - лидер Культа Волка]]thumb|Процесс инициации Культа Волка Вскоре после того, как влияние Культа Волка Аругала на уцелевших после Третьей Войны жителей Серебрянного Бора окрепло, Первый Вожак проник за Стену Седогрива, в Гилнеас, где принялся посвящать в свой культ жителей королевства. В то же время Культ Волка вступил в союз с отрекшимися, врагом Гилнеаса, также желавшим заполучить Косу Элуны. Погруженное в политический кризис королевство было в тайне охвачено проклятием воргенов. Численность воргенов росла, и каждый новообращенный человек становился частью армии Первого Вожака, создаваемой для захвата Гилнеаса. Столица Гилнеаса была подвергнута нападению, и подданым королевства пришлось покинуть город. Нанесенный Культом Волка урон и наступивший Катаклизм послужил возможностью для начала вторжения сил отрекшихся. В ходе наступления слугами Сильваны была обнаружена Коса Элуна, что лишала необходимость Подгорода сотрудничать с Первым Вожаком. Однако интриги отрекшихся были сорваны искателями приключений Гилнеаса,возвративших артефакт Белисре Шелест Звезд. Полагая, что жители Гилнеаса и ночные эльфы более не обладают Косой Элуны, Первый Вожак возглавил культ для атаки Тал'дорена, где укрылась Белисра. К его удивлению, Белисра выступила с Косой, эльфика предприняла попытку изгнать воргенов Культа Волка обратно в Изумрудный Сон, но была ранена темным следопытом отрекшихся. Первый вожак бросился на Белисру, однако был остановлен и разорван в клочья духом Арвелла, представшего перед ним в виде призрачного волка. Вероучение Культ Волка есть вера в истиную форму бытия человека, именуемой формой стаи. Это вероучение, о том, как ступить на путь истины существования, сокрытых в давно погребенных воспоминаниях, тенях прошлого, витающих в каждом в самых темных уголках духа. В месте, куда не проникнут ни коварство, ни обман, где есть лишь первобытный инстинкт в чистейшей форме. Там человек в действительности живет так как положено было ему в далеком прошлом, когда все было первично и истино, во время весны его пробуждения, в свободе от дедуктивных рассуждений и всех их ловушек. И путь того, кто вступил в Культ Волка, заключается в собственном пробуждении, очищении, путем обретения формы зверя при исполнении заветов Первого Вожака, описанного в книге "Чистоты Сущности"World of Warcraft: Curse of the Worgen #2, стр. 11. Известные члены культа * Кокс * Владек * Сергей Источники Категория:Верования Категория:Культ волка